


Dora Saves the World!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Invader Zim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Zim is going to destroy the world if Dora doesn't stop him!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Dora Saves the World!

"I am going to destroy the world!" Invader Zim said.

"You won't destroy anything if I can stop it from being destroyed!" Dora said. "Can YOU help me save the world?"

"No I said I'm going to destroy it!" Zim said.

"Backpack, I need a thing to save the world!" Dora said. "Give it to me fast! Vah minnows!"

"Okay, here is a alien stopping ray," Backpack said.

"Now I just need a map to get to where he is," Dora said. "Can you help me find Zim?"

"Yes, I'm right here!" Zim said. "I am standing right in front of you."

"I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map!" Map said.

"Yay, now we can find Zim!" Dora said.

But Swiper swiped Zim while they were waiting so the world was already saved.

The End

A/N: Sorry if the title is a lie! I thought it would be fun to have a secret twist!


End file.
